The present invention relates to a method for coupling two tubes, preferably two plastic tubes, with each other.
Tubes, which have to be coupled to each other, e.g. metal tubes, have often been welded to each other, or the tubes have been provided with flanges for fixing the tubes to each other by means of bolts inserted in holes in the flanges. The use of steel tubes is expensive, whilst welding the tubes to each other takes relatively long time. Providing flanges on plastic tubes, which can be used under high pressures, presents a number of difficulties, such as obtaining a flange connection which can withstand the high forces which can appear, e.g. when using the tubes for connection to sub-marine well heads or the like, obtaining a suitable such flange connection is very difficult when not impossible.
An object of the invention is to provide a method which in a simple and quick way enables a coupling between tubes, especially plastic tubes, whereby such a coupling can withstand high forces.